The time is NOW!
by Eternal Temptress
Summary: HPSM i hope you like it. Serena and the scouts go to Hogwarts at the secret wish of Albus to kill the Dark Lord once and for all.
1. Default Chapter

Right, I'm new here, don't scream or flame me yet, encouragement is needed and ideas are greatly appreciated. Please read and if you have time, review. Thank you.  
  
Eternal Temptress  
  
Chapter 1. Here we go.  
  
The table decked in green and silver burst into applause as they received the last first year. Unbeknownst to those seated there and at the other three colourful tables the sorting was not yet over.  
  
"Can I have your attention please. For the first time ever Hogwarts is accepting students into years above first year. Please welcome these six young ladies from Tokyo, Japan." Minerva yelled as six figures moved into the hall and down to where the sorting hat rested on its three-legged stool.  
  
"Aino, Mina."  
  
One of the girls stepped forward and lowered the hood of her cloak, her appearance was met with gasps. She had soft porcelain skin and big blue eyes, her golden hair was half tied in a large red bow and she wore a simple gold cloak over her black robes. She looked at the others nervously and approached the stool. McGonagall lifted the hat and waited until the blond had sat down before placing it gently on her head.  
  
'Oh yes, very interesting, power of Venus. Very good. GRYFFINDOR' the hat cried as a table of red and gold roared.  
  
"Kino, Lita."  
  
This time the person wore a dark emerald cloak and lowered it to reveal eyes that could rival Harry potters and a shiny mass of auburn locks pulled into a high ponytail. She was taller then the first but walked smoothly to the hat.  
  
'Well, well, well! Very strange indeed. Mmm, very difficult, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? Yes, I think so, HUFFLEPUFF'  
  
Lita got up off the stool with a smile and walked to a table covered in yellow and black. People started ambushing her with questions as soon as she sat down. Needless to say she made friends quickly with her new house.  
  
"Mizumo, Ami"  
  
This girl was about as tall as the blond and wore a soft blue cloak that covered most of her robes. Removing her hood she revealed a mass of short blue hair and a pair of startling blue orbs, darker then the blonds but just as intense.  
  
'Oh, dear, we have a very difficult choice here, you could do well in Hufflepuff, but your strength lies within you knowledge, mmm, RAVENCLAW!'  
  
Ami walked timidly over to a table of blue and bronze and took a seat next to a girl who looked about her age who immediately introduced herself.  
  
"Hino, Rei"  
  
This one had a fiery red cloak that flowed elegantly behind her as she stepped up to the hat with her hood still in place.  
  
'My what a nasty temper you have. I know! SLYTHERIN!'  
  
She stood up slowly and removed her hood to reveal violet eyes and long raven hair that cascaded down her back. She heard a few gasps and catcalls from a group of boys who were sat at a table of silver and green before the table burst into cheers.  
  
'Guys, SAVE ME!' she yelled to the other senshi telepathically.  
  
Serena and Hotaru giggled behind their hoods and Ami and the others just looked at her sympathetically. Sighing, Rei walked away from the stool that she wanted to pull apart string from string and headed down to the table that was still cheering. The boys who had whistled where calling her over to them where they had budged up to make space from her. However the other girls on the same table where glaring at her.  
  
A smug grin settled on her face as she approached the boys and sat between a boy with white platinum hair and someone who was currently trying to fight off a rather chubby girl.  
  
"Marcus, come on sweetie, you know you want me. Just admit it!" the girl screeched as Rei sat down in the offered seat. Rei smiled politely as the girl turned her glare to her. "The hat definitely mad a mistake with you, Mudblood!"  
  
Rei's grin immediately turned sour before it turned innocent.  
  
"Lets see you say that when the teachers aren't around shall we! " Rei chimed as she sent a small wink to the boy that the other girl was hanging all over. "Oh, and if you really want to get the guy, lose the gut and get a face job!"  
  
All the boys sat around her burst out laughing at the little scene as the girl stalked away fuming.  
  
"Names Marcus Flint. Welcome to Slytherin." The boy next to her said, he held his hand out to her and she shook it quickly. "Oh, by the way, thanks for getting rid of Billy for us, she's a pain in the arse."  
  
"Yeah, I could tell. Quiet now, I want to see where my friends get sorted."  
  
"Tomoe, Hotaru."  
  
The shorter of the remaining two stepped forward and lowered her hood to show heavy violet eyes that seemed sad and a short bob of violet hair to frame her face. She was quite short and from the way the purple cloak hung on her shoulders she was quite skinny too. She followed Reis move and sat on the stool quietly as the hat was lowered.  
  
'By the lord! The princess of Saturn, here with you fellow senshi. You shall follow the young pyro, SLYTHERIN!'  
  
Still staying silent she walked quickly to where Rei was sat and watched as Rei pushed the platinum boy away from her to let her have a seat.  
  
"Hey 'Taru." Rei chimed as she clasped Hotaru's hand under the table in reassurance. Hotaru just nodded politely and gave a warm smile to her martian friend before turning her attention back to the front of the room where Serena was waiting.  
  
"Tsukino, Serenity."  
  
The last was draped in soft silver and just like Rei was met with catcalls as she lowered her hood and locks of soft silver hair tumbled down in gentle waves. It wasn't in its usual style, instead it was down and surrounded her face. Her eyes where the brightest blue but where flecked with a bright silver. Her movements where like water as she gracefully stepped up to the hat.  
  
'Sweet princess. I shall put you only in the one I think you should be in although you would do well in all..  
  
Mmmmm, where will that crazy hat put our dear Serenity?  
  
I'll update soon if I can get about , oh, 10 reviews.  
  
Toodles. Eternal Temptress XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 


	2. chapter 2

Hey everyone, thank you to those of you who reviewed my first chapter.  
  
Mae-E - The other outers come into this chapter but after this they wont be back till about the tenth chapter. Darien is not in this, he doesn't fit in with the story I'm working with. And heres the house.  
  
Thank you again to all those who reviewed, this is going to be Marcus/Serena (He's had his teeth sorted out and I haven't read many of this pairing, its an interesting concept.) I'm open for pairings on:  
  
Lita Rei Mina Ami Trista  
  
Snape is a little OOC in this but I thought it would be funny to see what happens.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon no matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter either.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
'Sweet princess. I shall put you only in the one I think you should be in although you would do well in all. GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
Again the table decked in red and gold cheered. She walked gracefully over to them and sat next to Mina who was chatting with a boy with black hair and forest green eyes. Next to him was a boy with flaming red hair who was talking to a girl that was sat next to herself.  
  
"Hey Serena, good to be here?" Mina chimed looking over to the quiet blond. Serena just nodded and looked over to Hotaru and Rei.  
  
Rei waved warmly to her blond friend sat with the Gryffindors and turned back to the conversation she was currently having only to be met with strange stares.  
  
"Please tell me you're not friends with Gryffindors." Draco murmured as he started to load his plate with the food that had just appeared.  
  
"So, what you going to do if I am?" Rei snarled, the rest of the small group just looked at her, "I've known all of them for just over two years and we're like sisters. I'm not losing that just because you have a problem with the house their in!"  
  
Hotaru giggled at her friends frustrated words. One of the boys though was looking over at the Gryffindor table to Serenity who was eating quietly.  
  
"Marcus, will you stop drooling over those Ravenclaws!" Draco chided, Marcus span round to face the boy,  
  
"Who said I was looking at Ravenclaws. I'm actually liking the look of the new Gryffindor." Marcus smiled. Hotaru grinned at Rei who winked back.  
  
Later that evening Rei and Hotaru where sat in their room in Slytherin dungeons. Hotaru was reading a book that had been given to her by Trista and Rei was taking to Serena on the communicator.  
  
"What's up 'Ren? You've been unusually quiet today." Rei asked quietly as she heard footsteps passing the door to their room.  
  
"Nothing, I wish we were all in the same house, the gryffindors have warned me away from the slytherins. I've already had my first argument with them about it and now only Harry, Ron, Hermione and of course Mina will talk to me! The seventh year girls are ok about it, apparently the fancy some of the slytherins." Serena replied sulkily.  
  
Rei just smiled.  
  
"The slytherins did the same to me, but I told them were to go! And it looks like you've already got yourself an admirer in Slytherin."  
  
"Who?" Serena chirped with a small smile.  
  
"Marcus Flint, he was sat next to me at dinner."  
  
Serena laughed as the each said a quick goodbye.  
  
Hotaru went to bed just before Rei did and pretty soon the entire castle was sleeping.  
  
By the time the boys had got up the next day Rei and Hotaru where already in the common room talking to Serena who had followed Rei's energy signature down to the dungeons and was now sat on one of the cushy green sofa's.  
  
"About time you got up! This is Serenity, 'Ren, this is Adrian Pucey, Terrence Higgs, Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint and Blaise Zabini." Rei snorted before quickly returning to the conversation with the Gryffindor blond. Her hair was still loose and tumbled off the sofa into a pool on the floor.  
  
Marcus couldn't take his eyes of the girl, she was mesmerising to say the least. He sat at one of the tables with the other guys patiently but wasn't prepared when he heard a scream above him and a sugar pink cloud opened up over him. Nor was he ready for what landed on his lap. The girl couldn't have been older then five, she had cherry-red eyes and soft cotton-candy pink hair tied in a very unusual style of two cone shaped buns with streamers. Her red eyes were staring intently at Marcus. That is until a pair of pale arms plucked her off his lap. He looked up to see Serena with the child in her arms.  
  
"Rini, what have I told you about travelling alone!?" Serena chided as the small girl hid her face in Serena shoulder to avoid the stares.  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity, she let go of my hand by accident." A voice sounded from behind her. She turned around quickly to see Trista, Amara and Michelle step through a cloudy portal in their sailor form.  
  
"It's ok, I'm just glad she isn't hurt. It's a good job Marcus was sat there or she'd have hit the table." Serena said quickly smiling at the still stunned boys at the table. "We'd better get down to breakfast."  
  
Hotaru and Rei nodded in agreement as they stood up and motioned for the boys to follow. Marcus still looked stunned but managed to drag himself after them.  
  
Well I hoped you liked it. The next chapter is done but I want reviews before I post it. Please do not flame, I need all the encouragement I can get.  
  
Thank you  
  
Eternal Temptress 


End file.
